Although usage of neckties has generally diminished over the past several years, they are still worn with regularity. Neckties, also referred to herein as “ties,” are part of most men's wardrobes, and their use is still essentially required in many situations. Nonetheless, many men consider wearing neckties to be a nuisance, in large part because they are often not comfortable to wear. Moreover, the diminished use of neckties makes the occasional use seem even more uncomfortable, and the lack of regular use means that many men have shirts that are not well fitted for use with neckties. Often this is because men generally do not button their collars in normal business casual use, and do not use care in selecting the collar size of their shirts. Moreover, with the trend away from using ties, it is harder to purchase shirts with a specific collar size. Improper collar size can make wearing a necktie even more uncomfortable.
One approach to comfort problems associated with necktie usage is to simply leave the collar unbuttoned. However, it is also necessary to loosen the tie to relieve pressure on the neck, and the loosened tie will sag, such that the tie and shirt collar become separated creating an unkempt appearance that is generally contrary to the formality usually desired when using a necktie.